Some one's always saying goodbye
by dmfanel
Summary: Van was secretely inlove with Hitomi but she already have a boyfriend, and being so stubborn he'd do anything just to make her love him even though he's been warned that he'll only end up broken hearted. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Hi there this is my second fanfic of Escaflowne I know I haven't finished my first one. But I'm dying to share with you people again this another story that keeps on haunting my mind for the past weeks, and because of this I've been having a hard time on thinking on what to write for my next chapter on my first story because of this one. Again I do not own any of the characters and definitely **No! No! No!** I am not making money on any of my fanfic. Just a hobby and also to help me improve my English grammars as well because I'm a terrible writer when it comes on constructing a good grammar, and I deeply apologize for that. Whew! I already said too much ne, so much for my crap. **-.-**

**Some one's always saying good bye**

**Chapter 1 **

**When I first saw you**

By: dmfanel

It was a beautiful Monday morning and all of the students were in the auditorium to witness the battle of the brain competition that was held in Fanalia High school. Each different school has their own selected student to represent them. Although everyone was excited about it, there's this one person who seems to be not interested on the said activity. That's why the raven boy was at the school roof top again were he usually spent his day when he felt like not in the mood on attending any of his classes or an activity like this one and even if one of his friend was in that said competition to represent Fanalia still he preferred to be on his usual hang out than to cheer for his friend. It's not that he didn't want to support Dryden; he was just confident enough and believes that his friend will win and won't let their school down. Yup! That's Dryden all right always making sure his reputation was good as ever and even if he was that smart and a bright person in terms of clothing style, heck! He's always in and not a geeky type.

"Fanel! I know you're here. So don't intend on running away from me again coz it won't work!" said Dilandou crossly and he appears in front of the raven boy while he crosses his arms in front of his chest and waited for his reaction. But when he got no response from his friend lying on the floor eyes close he scowled.

"Damn it! Man! Don't play deft on me! I know you're awake and listening so, stop fooling around!"

"Go to hell Dilandou! I'm trying to sleep here!" Van shot back still his eyes closed and not even bothering to move from his position.

"Fuck the hell up! I don't care even if you're sleeping or not, because you will hear me out whether you want it or not!" said Dilandou through greeted teeth, forcing Van to stand, by grabbing his collar.

"Hey! Watch it?! You're gonna ruined my uniform!" said Van and smack away Dilandou's hands.

"Hah! As if it's worth wearing it knowing that you always cut class." Said Dilandou and grins to his friend.

"Am I the only one? Duh you're the bad influence here." Said Van and lightly punch his friends shoulder while he smirks to the silver haired boy.

"Ha ha! Thought I got you there." Said Dilandou and place his arm on Van's shoulder like a brotherly way. The raven boy only smiles and places both of his hands inside his pockets.

"Let's go to the auditorium and support our friend Dryden."

"Noooo way man! Its sooo boring in there and besides it will only give me a head ache hearing their questions."

"You think I'm gonna accept your damn reason! Fuck man you have no choice coz I'm gonna drag you there even if it's the last thing I'd do!" after saying those words, he grabs his friend from his collar and yank Van all the way to their auditorium room.

"Damnit! Dilandaou , you're choking me!!!" roared Van and trying to unsuccessfully remove his friend's grasp from his collar.

"Oniisan, are you sure Van will be here with us? I mean Dryden is our friend, so it's important that he should be here to support him?" a short haired blond girl said who sat beside Allen that has the same color like his eyes.

"Don't worry; I'm positive of it because I've sent some one that can surely drag him here." said Allen to the bewildered Celena while an impish smile can be seen on his handsome face.

It only took 30 minutes after the blond boy had said that to his sister when they heard someone's yelling that made all the students inside the room turn to see where the noise had come from.

"See, I told you Celena that Van would be here." He said and chuckles. Celene was dumfounded (sd form in anime term) when Dilandou heaved the raven boy to the vacant seat beside him.

"Darn you Albatou! I swear you gonna pay for this!" Van was fuming with anger to the silver haired boy who sat beside Celena.

"Oooooh I'm soooo scared!" Dilandou teased and grins wickedly to his friend.

"Grrrr! That's it! You've gone too far!" he was about to smack his friend head when suddenly he heard a female voice speak.

"Celena, hi is that seat taken?" said the red haired girl, but she was not alone for she was accompanied by her two friends, one was a tall and has browned haired teenager that resembled like Allen only his hair was just shoulder length and Allen's hair was blond, and the other one was a teenage girl that Van was enthralled with. She has the most beautiful emerald eyed that he had ever seen and her golden brown hair was tied up with some locks that cover's her face and shoulder. Her skin was white and flawless; damn she looks like a goddess that was sent from heaven.

"No, go ahead. You, Amano and Hitomi could take the vacant seat." Said Celena and smiles to them.

What Van didn't know, Dilandou was already grinning like an idiot when his friend notice the way he was gaping at the emerald eyed girl who just sat beside him. His hearth was hammering like mad inside his rib cage which made him forget that he was about to smack the silver hair's head a while ago.

"I see that you're love at first site to Hitomi." Said Albatou in a low voice that he's the only one could hear him.

"Shut up!" whispered back Van while his face begun to flush.

"Ooooh, touchy eh! Man I'm warning you she already have a boyfriend so just forget it whatever you're thinking right now."

Van didn't say any thing on his last remarks instead he just sat beside her quietly while he secretly glances at her.

End of chapter…

dmfanel

End of my first chapter tell me what you think about it and maybe some of you guys are beginning to have some ideas of what might this story turn out too well all I can say is let finish my story and see if what you all think were correct. I just borrowed the title of my fic on one of my favorite love song "Some ones always saying good bye by: Alonna" I'm really really sorry for all my grammatical errors because I only made this first chapter really fast and I didn't bother to check all the grammars before I've posted it because of some very important reason. Don't worry I'll try my best on the chapter on this story. Review please….


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if it took me so long to update this fanfic, there's been a lot of pressure lately and so many deadlines that I have to meet. That goes for my other fic as well, so please do bear with me. Don't worry guys I'll try to update my first story one at a time…The characters from Escaflowne does not belong to me, definitely I'm just borrowing them.

Some one's always saying goodbye

Chapter 2

**Nice meeting you**

**_Previously on my first chapter_**

_"I see that your love at first sight to Hitomi." Said Albatou in a low voice that he's the only one could hear him._

_"Shut up!" Van whispers back while his face begun to flush._

_"Ooooh, touchy eh! Man I'm warning you she already have a boyfriend so just forget whatever you're thinking right now." _

_Van didn't say anything on his last remarks instead he just sat beside her quietly while he secretly stole glances at her._

* * *

The competition was only a minute before it starts, and the raven haired boy wasn't paying attention on what was happening to his surrounding specially all the noise coming from various students inside the room, because his concentration was at the beautiful girl who sat beside him while she's having a chat with Yukari and Amano. _How come he didn't see her before in their school? _He thought; _Is she a new student here? _It was obvious that Van was now too frustrated on his thoughts because you could see it on his expression. He was only snapped out of it when suddenly Dilandou nudge him.

"Ouch! Dammit! What was that all about!" Van snaps while he glares to his friend. The silver haired boy simply snickers and gave his friend a knowing look.

"What!" He said through greeted teeth while he tries to control his temper, but it was only futile because it was still obvious to his voice and so to his face, besides Dilandou knew him too well since they were kids specially in terms of bad temper because they're both the same when it comes to it. How ironic that in spite of their attitude problems they still become good friends.

"Nothin, I just notice that your mind is somewhere else….so I thought that I should bring you back into the real world." Dilandou sneered then glanced for a while to the girl that Van was fascinated with. His friend turns shade of red and looks away ignoring his mockery.

Seeing this, the silver haired boy grins and then out of the blue calls Hitomi's attention which startled his friend and a look of horror can be seen on his face.

"Hey, Hitomi it's been a while. So, how's it goin?"

"Oh, I'm fine Dilly." Hitomi answers back and giggles; now it was Dilandou turns to flush and was taken aback by this.

"How did…" The silver haired boy said but wasn't able to finish his sentence when Van chuckles then turns his attention to the raven haired boy and gave him an infuriating look.

"I know your nick name?" Hitomi finish for him then glance at Celena who looks away as she acts innocently.

"Just a wild guess." She lied and smiled to him.

"Really?" said Dilandou not so convince then furrowed his eyebrow. "I hope it's just a wild guess and not given the information by someone I knew here…" The silver haired boy continues and looks at Celena who was now staring at her feet feeling guilty.

"What? No, no. No one has ever told me that." said Hitomi then followed his gaze.

"Yeah, right…" said Albatou and secretly took Celena's hand to his and gently squeeze it. The girl was surprise on his actions and gazes up to him, instead of seeing his angry look because of what she did, she saw Dilandou smiles to her and a glint can be seen on his eyes.

"O yeah, before I forgot. Tomi I would like you to meet my friend here, Van, Van Fanel." said Dilandou then elbowed the raven haired boy.

"Hi there Van, It's nice to meet you." Hitomi said cheerfully and held her hand for him to shake it. But, due to his surprise and his nervousness he couldn't took the girl's hand instead he just stared at her wide eyes. Albatou groans and was dumfounded then helplessly smack his hand to his face.

"Now what!" he said to himself and suddenly step on his friends foot for Van to come to his senses.

Van turns his attention to him and was now glaring, He signaled his friend to be friendly with her and stop acting stupid. He just hope that the raven haired boy understood what he tries to say, if not he doesn't know what else to do.

"That really hurt, Albatou!" Van said through greeted teeth.

"Is there something wrong?" Hitomi asked concerned while she looks intently on the raven haired teenager's maroon eyes.

"No…nothing…" Van stammers and could feel his face blushing specially when she took his hand and shook it.

"Van, isn't it?" said Hitomi and smiles warmly at him.

"Ye..yeah…" he said in an uneasy tone of voice. "Hitomi, Hitomi Kanzaki."

"H..Hi…Hitomi…"

"Are you okay? You seem so pale, and your hand it's kind a cold."

"Me? I…I'm fine…"

He lied and laughs nervously. Van couldn't help himself but to keep on staring back into those emerald eyes. There's something about those eyes that he didn't know what was it, but the only thing he was sure to himself that it's the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen.

"Oh, yeah before I forgot. These are my friends, Yukari and Amano. Yukari she's in the same class as I am a second year student, while Amano his in junior."

"Nice to meet you guys, Van Fanel." He said and took Amano's hand and shook it, then when it was Yukari's turn. The girl just only stares at him and never took his hand. _(Rude, isn't she? Sorry to all Yukari's fans I didn't mean to make it this way, but don't worry she's only doing this that a good friend should do.)_

"I know you already." said Yukari in an icy tone of her voice. Van was never surprise by her rudeness, having a reputation like his, how could he blame her. Instead of feeling uncomfortable he just smiled at her and turns his attention elsewhere.

"Yukari, what was that for?" said Hitomi in alarmed on her friends sudden rudeness.

"If I where you Hitomi, I'll stay away from him…" Yukari ornery said.

"Wha…What do you mean?" she asked baffled to her friend.

The emerald eyed girl waited for his friend reply to her question but got no answer at all because suddenly the event was now to starting. The speaker was Mr. Takuro their school principal, and the noise coming from all the students a while ago suddenly died down as they all listen to the orator making a brief introduction about the said competition. There were at least five schools that participated on the said event mainly they are; _Moon high_ represented by Miss Ami Mezuno, _Rayearth High_ _school_ exclusively for girls and also for rich kid their representative was Miss Fuu Hooji, _Meow High school_ which presented by Mr. Minamino Shuichi the most popular and intelligent guy in all year level in the said school, but his popularity was now well-known from other school as well and when they announce the _Japan High_ which was represented by Mr. Jiro Tyler, Hitomi couldn't help herself but blush and felt pride to herself at the mention of her boyfriends name specially when he looks at her direction and smiles to her.

"Hi…" Jiro mouthed to her and simply wave his hand.

"Hi…" Hitomi mouthed back and smiles to him.

Most students saw this and look into her direction, but she just ignored them and only stares back at him like his the only person her eyes could see on that very moment, Jiro was a tall teenager with a height of about 5'11 and has brown short hair and a sea blue eyes He's at the same age like her, 15, all in all he's a very handsome young man that every girl would fall for_ (Sorry guys but I'm not very good on describing nor on telling details, I'm asking for your_ _forgiveness)._ Van saw this also and felt a fang of jealously while he observes the way the two lovers gazes into each other, He doesn't know why he felt this way for he only meet her just now but it felt like he had love her once before. His hand simply turns into fist as he feel like he would burst from anger due to his jealousy but couldn't do it because in the first place he has no right.

Last but not the least from the principal's introduction of the contestants was _Fanelia High_ which represented by Dryden Faasa, of course he got the loudest cheer of all inside the auditorium because obviously the majority of their audience was the students from their school because in the first place it was taken place in Fanlia High. All the participants on the said event were on their second year level and obviously they were all picked because of their outstanding intelligent from other students. While Mr. Takuro was explaining the rules and regulations of the said competition suddenly Van stood from his seat and was going to make his way to the exit door.

"Where do you think you are going?" Dilandou asked as he grabs his friend's hand.

"I'll just go to the cafeteria and get me some drink." He said coldly and removed his friends grasp.

"Are you serious! Where do you think you are inside a theater that's why you'll buy a drink? Don't tell me that you'll buy popcorn as well? You just got to be kidding me."

His friend scoff at not noticing the attention they're already getting from the other people who can hear their talk.

"Dilandou, I said I'm _just_ getting myself a drink. Is that hard to understand?" Van replied irritated.

"Oh, I get it you're just trying to trick me so that you could escape. Well Van Fanel I know you and if you think that you can fool me better think again because I'm coming with you!"

"Fine then!" the raven haired boy retorted and stride his way to the exit door while his friend tug along behind him.

"Hey aren't someone going to follow them? They may have a fight." Said Hitomi and worry can be seen on her face.

"Don't worry, they won't." Allen said all of a sudden while his attention was still on the competition.

"Huh? How can you be so sure? Those two seems was about to have a fight, haven't you heard the way they talk?"

"I doubt it and even if they do they won't beat each other to death." Allen joked.

Hitomi couldn't believe her ears that she just heard that specially knowing that it came from one of Van's friend. The girl took a heavy sigh as she tried to ponder what she's going to say next. _This guy's got to be kidding me! _She thought then secretly glares at Allen. _Fine then! If those two don't come back for about five minutes, I'm going to follow them! _Hitomi said to her self then look at her wrist watch.

**End of chapter**

* * *

Well that's the end of my second chapter, I hope I'll get enough review's for this one…comments/suggestions would be much appreciated but please don't be too harsh because I'm quite a sensitive person. Those people, who were reading my first fanfiction _I'm not supposed to love you, _don't worry that's the next story I'll be updating. Sorry if it took me long enough to update my stories, and I have my valid reasons. Again thank you very much for supporting me in my fics, till then, jaa minna san… and by the way sorry for my lame title on this second chapee. So sorry to all my grammatical errors.


	3. Author's message

Hello there, I'm really am sorry for all my grammatical errors in my fics.That's why in the first and last message of my fanfictions I usually stated there my sincere apology. I really do appreciate all your comments, critics and suggestions, but please don't ever think that I did it on purpose to have so many mistakes. On my side, when I made my story there's no one I can turn too and ask a favor of checking all my sentences before I've posted it, although I'm checking it by myself well…some people like me cannot see their own error, I mean who wants to have an error in the first place? I'm sure no one has ever wanted that and specially me. I'm not a good writer like some people but I'm still willing to try, that is…if you're all still giving me a chance to continue this fic, and if ever my story seems so childish in a way, all I can say is that every one has their own rights on how they want to make their own stories and if you don't like such a childish story, then this fic is not preferably for you to read

Tell me if you're still willing to read my awful fanfiction, because if not I wont continue this anymore. Again I'm so sorry for all my grammatical errors and all the mistakes were not intentional.


	4. Someone's Always saying good bye

**SOMEONE'S ALWAYS SAYING GOODBYE  
Allona**

Why do people fall in love

and they end up crying

Why do lovers walk away from themselves

When their hearts are breaking

Why does loving sometimes never stay long

Why does kissing this time

mean you'll be gone

Why does gladness become sadness

Things that I don't get

**CHORUS**

Someone's always saying goodbye

I believe it hurts when we cry

Don't we know partings never so easy

and with all the achings inside

I believe some hearts won't survive

Trying hard to pretend

that we're gonna be fine

I could never really love

someone else but you

I have never wanted anything else

but a love so true

But just like a dream

that comes in the night

In the morning you were out of my sight

Turned away from me

Sadly as I see

Away from where I stand

**REPEAT CHORUS 3X**

Thank you for your hearth warming support on this story, honestly I have already finished the next chapter of this fic but somehow I was hesitant to post it because of the few reviews I got from the previous chapter. Maybe you are wondering why I posted this one instead the next chapter, well, this story was inspired by this song I haven't express completely the summary of this story because to be honest I'm not really good in summaries and maybe by posting the lyrics of this song you'll get the whole picture of my story. Again thank you very much on your support and don't worry next chapter will be posted soon I'll just do some revising and I hope I'll get some reviews on this one.


	5. Chapter 3

Hello every one this is the third chapter of my story. Sorry for making you all wait. I have been busy lately.

**CHAPTER 3**

_**Previously on my last chapter**_

"_I doubt it! And even if they do, they won't beat each other to death." Allen teased._

_Hitomi couldn't believe her ears that she just heard that specially knowing that it came from one of Van's friend. The girl took a heavy sigh as she tried to ponder on what she's going to say next. "This guy got to be kidding me!" She thought then secretly glares at Allen. "Fine! Then! If those two don't come back for about five minutes, I'm going to look for them!" Hitomi said to her self then look at her wrist watch._

* * *

Van slammed the door when he enters the cafeteria, followed by Dilandou who was also pissed off like him. However, in spite of their not so good mood, the students who were inside the cafeteria basically ignored the two and just go on to their normal routine, some students were happily chatting while their enjoying their food and there were also few people who plainly hang in there and wait for time to pass, even though there is tension building between them and the main reason is because that almost all the population in Fanelia high knew Van and Dilandou, and meddling into their business is not a very good idea if you do not want to get into trouble specially when they're having their argument since Van and Dilandou has a reputation as trouble makers. 

"Soda for me!" Van said harshly to the middle age woman in front of him then slams his money from the counter. The said woman who took his cash could only stare in disbelief while she furrows her eyebrow.

"Hmp! Teenagers today got no good manners! They don't know how to respect older people!" she grumbles and went to the chiller to get Van's soda.

"Dude, I know you hated attending any of our classes and other school stuff. But, can't you make at least an exception on this one!" said Albatou as he watched his friend took the soda from the said middle age woman and begun to drink it, not knowing that his friend wasn't paying much attention to him.

"Look our friend needs our support so the least we can do is be there for him." Dilandou continues while he keenly observed Van's impassive face.

The maroon eyed teenager was deep in thought he was not aware that he almost emptied his soda and was now making an awful noise as he sip the said beverage. Dilandou was dumfounded by this _(sd form in anime)_ specially when he realized that his friend was not really listening to him.

"Hey! Are you even listening!" said Dilandou who was now very annoyed.

"Huh? You were saying, Dilly?" Van said and placed his empty bottle of soda on top of the counter table and after that set both of his hand inside his pocket.

"Nani! You mean you're not paying attention on the whole damned thing that I've said to you a moment ago!" Dilandou shot back his eye's dangerously narrowing into slit as they lock gazes from each other.

Every one who was inside the canteen suddenly look into their direction when they heard the silver haired youth angry voice as Van just simply stood there and manage to remain calm, his face expressionless, in spite his friend angry features. This smells trouble to the student inside the cafeteria and because of this some student already left afraid to get involve while some remained and waited on what's going to happen next. Majority of the student who stayed behind were all males from different year level. They were eager too see who's going to win if ever Van and Dilandou fought each other.

Funny, to think that the two of them was now good friends knowing they used to be mortal enemies. It was terrible when they have their last encounter before they even became friends, actually not just good friend but the odd thing to that is they miraculously became best buddy. Van and Dilandou always went into each other throats and the last time they fought the two ended up in the hospital because of the terrible injury they inflict into each other and most people thought specially their families that the two might die since how serious their state was. Their parents were very furious and surely Van and Dilandou was really pain in the neck to their love ones. But in spite of what had happened they still got very lucky because they didn't get themselves expelled to their school. Both of their families used their influence in order for them to remain in Fanelia high and how their friendship started after all the trouble they went through? Well…it will always remain a mystery to all the people around them.

"Hey! Chill out! Of course I'm listening." Van teased and even manages to smile in spite of how annoyed his friend was to him. Dilandou furrows his one eyebrow as if he wasn't that convince.

"Oh, really! Okay, then if you're really was paying attention to all my rumbling. Tell me, what it was all about." Dilandou challenges his friend and smirk as if daring Van to prove himself to him.

"I…um….You told me to attend this stupid school program to show our support to Dryden. Even though I'd rather be some place else having a good time and not boring myself into death right now." Van said while he crosses his fingers inside his pocket.

Silence fell between Van and Dilandou after the maroon eyed teenager said this and by the looks of the silver haired youth he wasn't that really convince and it just so happens that Van answered it correctly and also this was the only subject that he and Dilandou were discussing the whole time.

"Talk about your damn luck! Nice try Fanel! Although you're not really lending your ears to me, you still manage to give me the right answer to my damn question." Dilandou mocked and smiles to Van.

"Hey! I really do was listening….that is only half listening!" Van shot back while he glares to his friend. Dilandou only grins and somehow his maroon eyed friend never fails to manage to amuse everyone including him. It was really weird that he now considers Van as his best pal, after all the trouble they both went through. There's something about Van that draws people to him _(If you've seen the anime Yu yu hakusho and knew Yuuske Urameshi, Van is like that in this story he has the talent to make people his friend even though they became enemies at first.) _Weird he must say because who would have thought that their group used to be mortal enemies and now…their allies and as leaders to their respective group they are now best friend.

"Now what the heck is so funny!" Van snapped.

"Funny? What gave you that idea?" Dilandou tries to sound so innocent but Van can read him like an open book already and he knew that his red eyed friend was lying and why do he has this nagging feeling that there's something he has said that became so amusing to his friend.

"Have you heard me laugh to conclude that you sounded funny to me now!" He mocked.

"No! But why do I feel that I have said something that sounded amusing to you!"

"Duh! You're just being paranoid lately." Dilandou said.

"Whatever." Van grunted, and then sighs in defeat as he places again his hand inside his pocket and was ready to leave.

"Where do you think you are going!" Dilandou inquires then grabs his friend.

"To Hell!" Van retorts and tries to pull away from his friend grasp.

"Wanna come!"

"Fuck up! You want me to send you there! It'll be my pleasure."

"Screw you! Do you really think that I'm going there literally? Sometimes I wonder if you're using your brain. Of course I'm going back to the auditorium! Where else would I go! Moron!" Van retorted.

"Good." Dilandou replies ignoring his last statement.

"You know what? You're worse than my brother, Ugh! You treat me like shit! And I hate you sometimes for that."

"Aww…how sweet of you…thanks for the compliment brother of mine." Dilandou scorned and walked beside him. On their way to the auditorium they saw Hitomi coming to their direction and when Van glances to his friend beside him he saw him smirk.

"Look, what luck we have here? You're princess is now approaching." Dilandou teased and places both of his hand to his head and started to whistle pretending that he didn't notice Hitomi coming.

"Van, Dilandou I was looking for you two." said Hitomi as she was panting obviously exhausted.

"You were looking for us?" Van was curious as he watched the girl in front of them.

"Well, I um….kind of worried and I thought you might fought or something."

"Really, Hitomi. Am I that war freak to you?" Dilandou pretended to sound hurt at her remark.

"Wha…NO! No! That's not what I meant." Hitomi stutters as her cheeks begun to flush because of embarrassment.

"Just kidding." Said Dilandou and smiles to her, then suddenly tousle her hair like a little kid.

"Hey! Don't do that, you're ruining my hair."

"Yeah, right." Dilandou lamely said as he rolled his eyes. "Women,blah! Sometimes you'll never understand them." He thought

"Don't worry about your hair no matter how you look…you'll always remain beautiful to someone I knew here." The silver haired youth whispers to her ear while Van look puzzled as he cocked one eyebrow having no idea what his silver haired friend said to Hitomi.

**The next day after the competition**

The result from the battle of the brain yesterday was now on their school news paper and bulletin board. Everyone got a copy of the said news and was now reading well except for one person and that is Hitomi. She was at her locker right now putting some of here things. Hitomi didn't bother to read the school news or even look at their bulletin, it's not that she was disappointed on the result, she just didn't feel like it or wasn't in the mood either to make a big fuss over it. Unlike the other students does right now. I mean there's no point on talking about it that much because it's done already. Beside almost all the girl in their school campus were just discussing it not because they're really that into the said quiz game, they just plainly talked about it, it's because of some of the handsome male participant on the said event and also the handsome students from various school who also watch the quiz game.

"Wow! That Shuichi Minamino is really something!" one of the fourth year girls said to her friend. There were a bunch of fourth year girls near Hitomi's locker and right now they were discussing about the quiz game, having their girlish chit chat which irritated the emerald eyed girl.

"Yeah, he's so good looking not only that he also got the brain." said the shorter girl with brown eyes.

"You know, I heard a lot about him from my cousin who goes on the same school as he is. She said that he's really that hot and popular. Gosh! I never believe her until I saw him yesterday and to think that our school already got all the handsome guy, but this one…he's really gorgeous." said the blue eyed girl and giggles.

When Hitomi heard this she just merely rolled her eyes and was disgusted too as she tries to concentrate in arranging her things in her locker. She just wishes that she could not hear their nonsense discussion and if only she could place some cotton balls into her ears. But right now Hitomi has no choice but to bear all of their irritating conversation.

"Not only gorgeous silly! Don't forget to emphasize the word_ **Hot.**_" said the girl with eye glasses.

"Iheard he don't have a girlfriend yet, Wow! Who ever catches his hearth I can tell that she's very very lucky."

That's it, Hitomi couldn't stand it anymore all their irritating discussions. So after she rush herself to finish what she was doing and got what she needed for her next subject, she slammed the door of her locker and left without a second glance. Getting some attention from the people who were passing and specially the group of 4th year girl that really got into her nerves.

"What's her problem!" asked one of the girl.

"I don't know, maybe she just upset because her boyfriend end up only 3rd place."

"Oh…"

"Hitomi." Mallerna called and jogged her way to catch up with her. The emerald eyed girl stopped from her tracks and waited for her friend.

"Mallerna, what's up?"

"Nothing, Hey, have you heard about the guy Shuichi Minamiono? He's really cute, isn't he Hitomi-chan?"

"Oh, no! not you too!" Hitomi sigh in frustration.

"Wha…Oh…I get it, you think I'm one of those stupid girls who will drool over him, am I right?"

"Gomen, but I just heard enough, and enough is enough. I can't stand it anymore and to think my eardrum already hurt because of it."

"Don't worry Hitomi, You knew me well and I'm not like that." Mallerna said and winked to her.

"Good to hear that." Hitomi answers back and sigh in relief. The two reach their classroom and sat on their favorite spot at the back row near the window. Their teacher hasn't arrived yet that's why all the students were happily chatting and even throwing some papers.

"As I've said to you, Minamino is really a genius, I mean, can you imagine beating Dryden and ended up only into second place. We all know that our friend is smart but well I was just surprise to him."

"Oh, yeah…I agree to that. I just remember something…"

_**Flash back**_

_You could hear the loud cheering coming from the auditorium. The students who were there cheered from the top of their lungs as Mr. Takuro announces the results of the quiz game. They were all happy no matter what place their representative's end up their support was still there. Well, almost but except for one person who was so furious while his friend tried to hold him from his seat. (There were only 3 awards to be given on the participant.)_

"_What the fuck their talking about! What the fuck!" Dilandou snapped while Van and Allen held him back from his sit in order to prevent him from jumping to all the judges and pulverize them to death._

"_Dilandou, get a grip of yourself! It's just a game!" Allen cried in annoyance still not loosening his hold to his friend. His arms already ache because of the pressure he was exerting just to make sure the silver haired youth remain to where he is. "Damn! He's so strong!" _

"_Is he always like that?" Amano said and was dumfounded while the other girls also sweat drop (sd from in anime term), except for Celena._

"_Only when he lost one of his marbles, yup! He's like that some times." Celena lamely answers as her attention was still fixed on Mr. Takuro giving the awards to the 3 students._

"_Do you hear me! There's no way that feminine looking guy or whatever sex he has to be in first place! It's got to be a big mistake! It should be Dryden! For heaven sake!" Dilandou shouted not caring even though he already receiving death glare from all of Minamino's supporter even Shuichi himself who heard his rude remarks glares into his direction. _

"_Uh-oh." Mallerna sweatdrop and suddenly turns her attention to Yukari._

"_I think he really done it this time."_

"_Dilandou is really scary when he gets pissed off, Mallerna. No wonder many people feared him so much." Yukari whispers back as she noticed the cheering suddenly died down._

"_Stop it! Baka! Or else you're going to put us into deep trouble!" Van said through clenched teeth when he also noticed that it was now quiet and the attention was now to them._

"_You shut up man! And stay out of this!" Dilandou retorted._

_This is one of the reasons why Van didn't like to come in a gathering like this, especially when he already got this weird feeling that something is going to happen. But what did he do even though he has this nagging feeling? He always kept it aside and gets himself into trouble. But right now it's not only trouble he was into but also he was put into humiliation because of Dilandou's tantrums. Another reason on his list why he wouldn't let his friend joins any school clubs and activities because of his famous bad temper. But in spite of his quick temper there were also some good qualities that only he and other people close to him know, he's not that really bad after all like most people thought him to be. Right now the way he was acting he was only showing how concern he was to his friend and Dryden knew him well that's why he couldn't help but feel happy about it instead of being angry. Surely, after the game Dilandou will give him a piece of his mind for ending up 2nd place. Dryden could only laugh quietly at the thought. But who cares? He already done his best and it's not bad after all._

_When the contestants finally notice what all the commotion was all about, they were all dumbfounded (sd form in anime) even Dryden himself. But having the opportunity to compete with these students from different schools was an honor for him. Specially Shuichi Minamino, he was like a walking encyclopedia or even a living Einstein in the 20th century and to be honest he was glad at least he'll know to what extent he must pursue his study and how much work that needed to be done in order to improve more of his academic skills._

"_Mr. Albatou, Mr. Fanel, and Mr. Schezar, May I know what is the meaning of this!" said the school Principal from the stage angry can be seen on his old face._

"_I'll tell you what's the fu…" Dilandou was about to retort when the two covers his mouth and does the talking for him._

"_Well we were um….we were…" Allen stuttered his handsome face was turning shade of red because of embarrassment. His blue eye's suddenly meeting the maroon one as he tries to signal Van for back up._

"_We were just discussing how great the game was and were very happy about the result." Van lied but deep inside he could hear his friend already protesting. Dilandou's eyes dangerously narrow into slit and a muffled sound could only be heard coming from him while his friend cover his mouth and does all the talking._

"_I see…" Mr. Takuro said as he cocked one eyebrow. "Well I got a better suggestion to the 3 of you. Why don't we all discuss it inside my office after this? A very very long discussion." Mr. Takuro snapped._

"_Why do I have this feeling that this isn't going to be good?" Allen mumbles and then glares at Dilandou._

"_Right, we'll march to your office right now, sir." Van replied checking his own temper as they drag the struggling Dilandou.  
_

_**End of flash back**_

Hitomi giggles when she remembers this scenario and not to mention Shuichi's reaction was priceless on that day when he heard what Dilandou had just called him. It was unforgettable alright.

"Hitomi? What's so funny?" Mallerna ask curiously.

"Oh…Nothing I just remember what Dilandou called Shuichi. That's all. Well it's a good thing that Dilandou has this scary reputation or else he's sure is in trouble to all Minamino's fan's." Hitomi said to Mallerna as she tries to stifle her laughter.

"I agree with you, boy! Now that you mentioned it. I find it also funny." Mallerna said and begun to laugh.

"At least there's this one person who wouldn't drool over Minamino san."

"Hello! Hitomi! Aren't you forgetting something? Dilandou is male obviously he won't drool over him, unless he's gay. Poor Minamino san almost all the male population of his school hated him because he's the only male that exists in every eyes of the female population in Meow high."

"Can you really blame him? It's not he's fault that he became that handsome."

"Am I hearing things? Now you sounded like the other girls you hated a while ago." Mallerna teased then giggles.

"Am not! I just pity Minamino that's all." Hitomi retorted her cheeks begun to flush.

"Okay, if you put it that way, then I won't argue with that. Anyway, I think they just insecure on Minamino's good looks."

"I think…they won't admit that. Well at least he's not that air headed because of his looks and brain. I can imagine, he seems so, so perfect."

"Hitomi, may I remind you that nobody's perfect." Mallerna suddenly corrected her friend.

"Right. By the way why are we talking about him when there's some thing more important that's more interesting to talk about?"

"I don't know; we just arrived on that topic."

The two quickly changes the subject of their conversation but still Hitomi and Mallerna looks so happy about it no matter what their talking right now while they waited for their teacher to arrive.

**Meanwhile as for Van, Allen, and Dilandou.**

"I can't believe this! I just can't believe that I'm spending my precious time here in detention where I should be doing something more interesting than bore my self into death." Allen growled to himself while his head resting on his one hand his blue eyes looking outside the window. While the blond boy continues to grumbles, Van was busy writing something on his maui notebook you can see it on his facial expression that it was very important for him because occasionally you could see the changes from his facial expression there were times his brow knit together while he erased something on whatever he was writing on his note book. As for Dilandou who was the main reason of their detention well you can tell that he's enjoying himself because right now you could hear him snoring behind Allen while some of his saliva drop from the corner of his mouth. The blond boy was dumbfounded when he hears Dilandou's snoring and turns around to look at the silver haired youth.

"Celena…" Dilandou mumbles and smiles on his sleep.

"I can't believe he's the boyfriend of my beloved sister? What ever came over me to agree to their relationship?" Allen groans and covers his face with one hand as he sighs in frustration.

"Let him sleep." Van cut off never looking at Allen as he continues to write something.

"Hey, Van. Is that another song that you are writing?" Allen inquires but never leaving his place.

"Maybe."

"That reminds me, we have gig tonight, right?"

"Yup!"

"Great! Just great! It's just what we needed a detention instead of practicing for our gig! Thanks for the genius here!" Allen snapped and suddenly grabs Van's notebook who was sitting beside him then slams on the sleeping Dilandou's head. Van was stun to react or even get his notebook back from his blond friend who suddenly burst from anger.

"Ouch! What was that for!" Dilandou shouted obviously shocked on what had happened.

"That's for getting us into detention! Thanks to you smartass!" Allen retorted and handed back Van's note book.

"Well at least we don't need to cut class anymore." Dilandou reason out and glares at Allen as he rubs his head where his blue eyed friend hit him.

"Are you crazy!" Allen said as he threw his hand in frustration.

"Am not, I don't know about you!"

"Don't you know that were supposed to have our practice for our tonight's gigs instead of wasting our time here in detention! Have you forgotten about it! Huh!"

Dilandou was about to retort but no words came out from his mouth when he realized what his friend just told him, he already forgot about it because of how mad he was during the quiz game. Yup! They have their own band, actually it's their sidelines and you could also call it as their favorite hobbies. Van is the vocalist, while Dilandou plays the electric guitar also a second voice when Van's sings, sometimes even Celena is the second voice, Celena plays the base guitar, Allen their drummer and Folken their keyboardist. Their band was called the "White dragon" and they've been playing for almost one year now. Their group performs every weekend or if they have free schedule aside from weekend at Asturia bar own by non other than Dryden's family. It's a bar were live band usually performs, Asturia was very famous not only because of their live band but also the qualities of food they were serving was great, most of their customer were teenagers, but of course they must at least on their right age before they're allowed to enter Asturia. It's a decent bar that Dryden owned it's not like any other bar and he even put some rules and regulation for their teenage customers to fallow while they hang out on Asturia.

"Well? What do you have to say for that! Huh, Mr. Smartass!" Allen mocked.

"I…..um…blame it to Dryden, he's the one who made me loose my temper!" Dilandou shot back. Allen couldn't believe his ears what his friend reasoned to him, what a damn thing to make an excuse he thought but before their argument goes on any further Van suddenly butt in.

"Hey, easy you two we only have 30 minutes left before our detention ended. It's not that long." Van said to lighten up the atmosphere.

"That's good to hear at least we still have enough time for practice." Allen responded as he glares at Dilandou who just happens to glare back to him.

**End of chapter….**

"**_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast. It is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with truth. It always protects, always trust, always hopes, always perseveres. (Corinthians 13:4-7) "_**

* * *

That's it for now; sorry for the long wait and I hope this chapter it's not that terrible. About Van and Dilandou's friendship, it will be discussed as this story progress but not now. You'll also wonder why I didn't elaborate about the quiz competition, well I think it's up to you people to use your imagination and there's no point in telling it on details. Because we are all aware on how the quiz game in school is being done. I hope I'll get many reviews on this chapter. Update on this fanfic, will depend on how many reviews I'll get. Again, thank you so much for those people who believe in this story and appreciate it in spite of some grammatical errors _(I want to remind you again that these errors were not intentional)_ I want to apologies to all Kurama's/Shuichi Minamino fans out there, I have nothing against him it just so happen that crazy things suddenly pop up to my head to make my story better, at least that's what I thought. You may also think that it's very impossible for Ami Mezuno to have no award on the said quiz game because were very aware that she's really smart, well we have our own style in writing a story. You may also wonder why I write this quote from the bible at the end of my fanfic, well I find it beautiful and I just want to share it to all the readers of this story. Jaa minna san and Doumo Arigatou! I hope I didn't disappoint you all on this chapter and that it is worth of your long wait and time. 


End file.
